Ethan Page
Julian Logan Micevski (born September 20, 1989) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to IMPACT Wrestling better known by his ring name''' Ethan Page'. He also competes on the independent circuit, primarily for Alpha-1 Wrestling and others. He is a one-time PWG World Tag Team Champion with Josh Alexander as '''Monster Mafia' and a one-time EVOLVE Tag Team Champion with ACH as the Troll Boyz. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Big Boy Bomb (Throwing crucifix powerbomb) ** Spinning Dwayne (Spinning uranage) ** Total Package Piledriver (Package piledriver) * Signature moves ** Body Guy Backbreaker (Rope-hung double underhook backbreaker) ** Canadian Goldberg (Delayed vertical suplex powerslam) ** Shitonite (Fallaway slam) ** Inside Out Slam (''Inverted gutwrench suplex) ** ''Lazy Lesnar (Fallaway slam lifted and dropped into a lifting reverse STO) ** Simple Ass Legdrop (Leg drop) ** Powerbomb ** RKEgo / Head Shot (Slingshot cutter) ** Toss Out (Rolling release suplex) ** Roundhouse kick ** Senton bomb ** Sitout spinebuster ** Snap DDT ** Spear ** The Tan of Sheamus / Tanned Sheamus (Running bicycle kick) ** Tiger Bomb (Double underhook powerbomb) ** Top rope powerslam ** Vanity Search (Cross-armed iconoclasm) * Managers ** Jamie Virtue ** Joseph Park ** Kyle Davenport ** Matt Sydal ** Mr. Melo ** Mr. Saki * Nicknames ** "All Ego" ** "The Motion Picture" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Hell of a Life" (Instrumental) by Kanye West *** "It's All Because of Dwayne" (Live) by Particle Don *** "All Ego" by Hot Tag Media Works ** Ring of Honor *** "Joyfully Breakdown" by Denis Dobrenz *** "Forever Never" by Permanent MidKnight ** EVOLVE Wrestling *** "Hell of a Life (Instrumental)" by Kanye West *** "The Game" by Mötorhead *** "All Ego" by Hot Tag Media Works ** IMPACT Wrestling *** "Brother to Brother" by Dale Oliver (used as Chandler Park) *** "Starman" by Dale Oliver (used while teaming with Matt Sydal) *** "All Ego" by Hot Tag Media Works *** "Engaged and Committed" by Peter Barton (used as a member of The North) Championships and accomplishments * Alpha-1 Wrestling ** A1 Alpha Male Championship (1 time) ** A1 Outer Limits Championship (1 time) ** A1 Outer Limits Championship Tournament (2017) ** A1 Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Gavin Quinn (1) Cody Rhodes (1) * All American Wrestling ** AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael Elgin * Absolute Intense Wrestling ** AIW Absolute Championship (3 times) ** JT Lightning Invitational Tournament (2013) * Deathproof Fight Club ** DFC Championship (1 time) * Extreme Wrestling League Show ** EWLS Extreme Championship * EVOLVE Wrestling ** EVOLVE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with ACH * Fringe Pro Wrestling ** FPW Redline Championship (1 time) ** FPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Josh Alexander * IMPACT Wrestling **IMPACT World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Josh Alexander **Tag Team of the Year (2019) – with Josh Alexander * Infinity Wrestling ** GCW-NS Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joey Kings * Insane Wrestling League ** IWL Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Josh Alexander * Pro Wrestling Battle Arts ** Battle Arts Openweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla ** PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Josh Alexander * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'182' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 * Southside Wrestling Entertainment ** SWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Union of Independent Professional Wrestlers ** King of Toronto (2013) ** UNION Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** UNION Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joey Kings Category:Roster